warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wolves
History The Star Wolves are a chaos space marine warband that resides in the Maelstorm. They are very small in number, this is due to the fact that they were almost destroyed by the Inquisition on the day of their betrayal against the Imperium. Nearing at only 200 astartes, the Star Wolves have made it their duty to preserve their numbers by any means necessary. Pre-Banishment Before they betrayed the Imperium, the Star Wolves were a noble and proud chapter of astartes. They followed the codex astartes to the letter, and were always ready to help those in need of the Emperor's Finest. How coud such a chapter fall from glory and honor? It was early in the 39th millenium, the Star Wolves had just returned to their home-world after a glorious campaign against the orks. However, when they returned to their home-world to find it invaded by heretics. Making planetfall, they soon realized that the heretics had stormed the planet while the bulk of the chapter was away. They soon stormed their once beloved fortress monastery to find it ruined by the heretics. Enraged, the Star Wolves made their way to the final room in the monastery to find the leader of the warband. The leader wielded an ancient power sword, daemon possessed and burning with the hatred of a daemon. The Chaos Lord slew eight astartes before he was stopped by the Star Wolves Chapter Master: Meinuthek Silvertooth. Meinuthek challenged the Chaos Lord in single combat, ready to give his life for the chapter. The Chaos Lord laughed as Silvertooth charged forwards. Lashing out, the Chaos Lord and Silvertooth fought for many hours, nonstop. It was only when Silvertooth was able to gain an uper hand and disarm the Chaos Lord, using his own weapon to slay him. The minute Silvertooth slew the Chaos Lord, the daemon's soul sowed it's way into the Chapter Master's heart, corrupting Silvertooth slowly, unnoticed. If was through Silvertooth that the daemon was able to corrupt the rest of the Star Wolves, and so, tarnishing their once proud reputation. Fight against the Praeterfactors The Star Wolves soon came into contact with former allies, the astartes of the Praeterfactors. Lead by Captain Samarus and High Chaplain Izhuldan Grimalur, Meinuthek and the rest of the Star Wolves made planetfall and fought against the loyalists. While in the end, the Praeterfactors 5th Company suffered greatly, the Star Wolves suffered casualties as well, and soon fled. It was here that the 5th Company swore to hunt down the Star Wolves and destroy them. Relations Friends and Allies While the Star Wolves are small in number, they have proved useful to the following: *Night Claws - The Star Wolves have been known to have worked with the Night Claws in the past, and consider them to be allies. *Star Vultures - Unknown to almost everyone else, the Star Wolves know that the Star Vultures are still at large, and have been known to work with them. From a large distance of course, as the Star Wolves have no plans to become mutated with the terrible disease known as Rust. Enemies and Rivals The Star Wolves, like all other Chaos Warbands have a number of enemies, including: *Praeterfactors - Possibly the most noteable rivalry, the Star Wolves and Praeterfactors were once fast allies, however when the Star Wolves betrayed the Imperium, the Praeterfactors have sworn to hunt them down and kill them. Especially the members of the 5th Company. Dularirm The Dularirm are a special unit found within the Star Wolves. They are consisted of astartes that have fallen deeper into the Corruption of Chaos than their fellow brothers. Their limbs have been twisted into horrible claws and talons. Their flesh fused with their ceramite plate. They are used by the warband as a type of Shock Trooper. They charge into the fray slashing and hacking at the enemy, clearing a path for the others. Some Dularirm have grown wings that sprout from their backs, allowing them to fly in the air for a short period of time. Warband Tactics The Star Wolves are for one, small in number, making there available tactics quite limited. However, with their small number the Star Wolves have been known to specialize in hit-and-run tactics. This has allowed them to do sever damage while being able to keep casualties to a minimum. Warband Fleet *''Haalibr - ''Strike Cruiser under the command of the warband leader Meinuthek Silvertooth. Known to possess a dreaded Nova Cannon. *''Tartarus - ''Strike Cruiser under the command of Adaira, Silvertooth's second in command. Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Star Wolves Category:Chaos